sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
MCM - Vol 2 - Chapter 7
CHAPTER 7 – LẦN NÀY CHẮC CHẮN LÀ CÁI TỦ LẠNH 「Giờ thì, chúng ta có thể bán được gì nhỉ?」 「Để xem xem, từ những gì Jin có nói, chúng ta cần phải nghĩ bên kia cần gì」 　Beana trông như hiểu ra một chút. 「Không có gì sao?」 　Và rồi Jin nhớ những thứ cậu từng nghĩ đến nhưng không thể làm được. 「Này Beana, khu này ấm lắm đúng không?」 「Phải, có gì không?」 「Hơn nữa tuyết cũng không rơi ở đây.」 「À thì, tôi chưa bao giờ thấy tuyết thực bao giờ. Tôi chỉ thấy những lớp trắng trên núi. Chuyện đó có gì sao?」 　Vì thế Jin thử Beana, 「Này, về cái quả Pelshka lúc nãy, cô nghĩ nó bao lâu sẽ hư?」 「Eh? Coi nào, tốt thì khoảng 2 sau khi chúng chín」 　Với câu trả lời của Beana, Jin hỏi 「Chẳng phải có cách để lưu trữ thức ăn lâu hơn sao?」 　Beana nghĩ một lúc, rồi mặt cô bất ngờ sáng lên, 「Tôi biết rồi! Một pháp cụ để bảo quản thức ăn!」 「Chính xác」 　Jin cũng cười. 「Phải rồi… tôi chưa bao giờ nghe nói đến pháp cụ như thế cả」 　Khi nghe Beana trả lời, 「Từ đầu thì, thức ăn được bảo quản ra sao vậy?」 「Cái đó thì… ta có thể sấy khô nó hoặc ngâm dấm với muối」 　Tại đây Jin, 「Ở những nơi tuyết rơi, mấy thứ như rau quả sẽ bị tuyết phủ đầy」 　Thử nói thế. Rồi sau đó Beana, 「Đúng rồi, vẫn còn cách để làm lạnh nữa. Nhưng như thế chẳng phải sẽ khó lắm sao? Pháp lực tiêu tốn để dùng pháp băng liên tục không phải là nhỏ đâu」 　Nghe Beana nói vậy, Jin cười, 「Đúng là thế. Thử làm một pháp cụ như thế là điều làm nên một《Magi Craft Mei》…《Chế tạo Pháp sư》mà」 　Jin xém chút nữa là nói thành《Magi Craft Meister》. Dù vậy Beana không để ý chuyện đó, 「Phải. Đúng vậy. Tôi sẽ thử nó!」 　Mặc dù Beana lấy can đảm, 「Ah… không thể được. Không còn viên 《Pháp thạch》 nào trong kho cả. Cũng không đủ tiền mua nữa」 　Ôm đầu, cô rơi vào im lặng rồi lẩm nhẩm. Thấy Beana như vậy, Jin, 「Cô có thể dùng nó」 　Reiko đặt 2 viên《Pháp thạch》 mà cô lấy trên bàn làm việc. Một viên là hệ lửa, cái còn lại là hệ đất. 「Eh? Không thể được, không đời nào tôi có thể nhận được nhiều như vậy」 　Beana từ chối không nhận, tiuy nhiên Jin thì, 「Thì, khi cô có thể làm được pháp cụ thì cô có thể trả lại bằng lợi nhuận khi bán được chúng. Thế có được không?」 「Uuu… món nợ của tôi lại tăng lên nữa rồi… nếu đã như vậy rồi thì không thể nào tôi bỏ cuộc được. Tôi xin cảm tạ anh」 「Được rồi, tinh thần đó được đó. Vậy thì, nghĩ đến cách xây dựng nó đi」 　Vì Jin đã biết đến cái thứ gọi là tủ lạnh nên cậu đã hoàn thành được một nửa rồi, tuy nhiên với Beana thì lại khác. 「Hmm, chắc là nó sẽ mang hình cái hộp. Một cái nắp để có thể mở đóng để có thể bỏ đồ như rau củ vào trong. Như thế giữ được lạnh」 「Gần đúng rồi đó, cơ bản thì như thế đấy」 「Cái hộp và phép làm lạnh, đó là hai thứ cần thiết」 「Tôi tin thế. Sẽ tốt hơn nếu cái hộp không tản nhiệt quá nhiều」 　Jin nói thế, 「Tại sao… aah, tôi hiểu rồi. Ta muốn giữ những thứ bên trong lạnh」 　Beana thể hiện một phần nhạy bén trong cô. 「Thế đó. Vì thế lớp hộp nên được làm dày, và một rào chắn chống lửa nếu ta có thể làm được」 「Chống lửa?」 「Aa. Một rào chắn lửa sẽ bảo việc làm lạnh đúng chứ?」 　Nói ngắn gn là, nhiệt độ sẽ bị chặn lại. Với những gì Jin chỉ ra, 「Ồ đúng rồi… tôi không để ý nó」 　Beana lẩm nhẩm, nhìn chằm chằm vào Jin, 「Anh, chẳng lẽ anh hay vậy?」 　Reiko đáp lại. 「Cha là người giỏi nhất thế giới」 「Ừ ừ. Phải rồi. Cha con là người giỏi nhất thế giới… vậy như thế vấn đề là phép làm lạnh」 　Lúc này Beana nói điều đó ra. Và Reiko nhíu mày. Jin with his my pace, 「Làm lạnh chẳng phải đơn giản lắm sao? Có phép tạo băng mà đúng không?」 「One use of 《Ice》 is brief. That’s the kind of thing it is」 (Dat: đoạn này mình không hiểu ý gì) 　《Băng》 là phép để làm đông đá và vật. 「Chăng phải như thế được sao? Băng được làm trong hộp, rồi nó có thể được làm thêm nếu dùng hết đá」 「Aah, hiểu rồi! Làm thế thì nó không cần phải chạy liên tục!」 　Beana dần hình dung ra thiết kế. 「Aa. Vì thế nên…」 　Khi Jin thử nói từ《Trình tự Phép thuật》, 「Chờ chút nào. Để tôi nói xem… Tạo ra đá, trông chừng đá, sản xuất đá và lặp lại. Vì thế tạo băng là chính, the ice of the ice monitoring is used up」 　Nghĩ một lúc, Jin thêm vào. 「Xem nào. Còn lại một chút trước khi băng bị dùng hết thì hay hơn. Những thứ khác thì tôi thấy là ổn」 「Yep yep, tôi cảm thấy mình có thể làm được」 　Thế là họ quyết định làm cái hộp trước. Phần cơ sở được làm bằng gỗ, và phần trục quay được cường lực với đồng thau. Nó là một chiếc tủ lạnh theo kiểu hiện đại với phần để băng được đặt ở trên cùng. 「Vậy là băng được đặt ở đây」 「Phải. Vì khí lạnh sẽ chìm xuống dưới đáy. Băng đặt ở trên là điều cơ bản」 「Tôi thấy ghen tị khi Jin mấy kiến thức đó đó」 Và đến phần quan trọng là làm lạnh. Cậu viết trên cái《Bản khắc》 một《Pháp trận》 để nó hoạt động. (Dat: plate nghĩa là cái đĩa cũng có nghĩa là bản khắc, ở đây mình dùng bản khắc cho phù hợp) 「Làm như, thế này, nó đi thế này, ngh」 　Beana vắt óc ra để viết từng chút một. Đương nhiên phép thuật được dùng cho việc『viết』này. 「Tôi chắc là viết cái này như thế này thì tốt hơn」 「Ah, phải, như thế thì nó sẽ ngắn hơn」 Ta có thể điều chỉnh trước công đoạn cuối được gọi là『khắc』. Jin quan sát Beana trong khi cô xây dựng một《Pháp trận》hoàn chỉnh. 「Được rồi, cái này là xong. Anh nghĩ sao Jin?」 　Jin quét qua《Pháp trận》, 「Yep, tôi nghĩ là được rồi. Làm vầy thì sẽ có chỗ để đặt một cái rào chắn đơn giản trong hộp」 「Ra là thế. Dù có tài giỏi hay dở tệ về《Pháp trận》thì tôi vẫn có thể thấy được lượng tiêu thụ lần này khác với lẩn trước」 　Và thế là nó được hoàn thành sau khi đặt cái《Bản khắc》và nguồn năng lượng, viên《Pháp thạch》. 「Xong rồi!」 「Tốt lắm. Hãy thử nó liền.Ta nên đặt trái Pelshka lúc nãy vào」 「Được」 　Và thế là, 12 trái Pelshka còn lại được đặt vào bên trong, 「《Làm lạnh》」 　Nó lập tức vận hành. Họ đợi một lúc sau rồi mở tủ để coi băng được làm ở phần trên. Có vẻ nó hoạt động tốt. 「Vậy thì, trời cũng sắp tối rồi cũng phải về đây」 「Vậy à? Cảm ơn anh vì hôm nay nha Jin. Mai anh có đến đây không?」 「Aa. Hẹn lần sau gặp lại」 　Nói xong, Jin cùng Reiko rời khỏi xưởng Beana. 「… ah」 　Một lúc sau khi Jin đi khỏi, 「Nghĩ lại thì, không biết Jin sống ở đâu nhỉ?」 　Không có ai trả lời câu hỏi của Beana. Category:Magi Craft Meister